How Hidan Became a Member of the Akatsuki
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Hidan's past is revealed, how everything from the moment of his childhood up to the moment he became part of the Akatsuki. Find out what it is... This is on my DA account
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Hidan Became a Part of the Akatsuki**

Hidan is 15 in this story~

Hidan was walking through the hallways of his ninja school, wearing very thick glasses as he had very bad eyesight; everything was blurry. With that, his classmates pinned him down as the nerd of the class because he was smart and not strong. Hidan was always getting A's on every assignment, but couldn't defend himself from the bullies who bullied him. He doesn't have the ability to perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and on top of that he hardly has any skill in Taijutsu.

As he was getting out of the building a bully pinned him to the lockers

"Hey you sad excuse for a ninja" one said and Hidan looked at him nervously

"What do you want Tanu?" Hidan asked and the bully, Tanu, and his friends were chuckling

"Hmm… well I owe you a beating" Tanu said and punched Hidan in the gut. Hidan gasped in pain and slid down the wall. He had no tolerance to pain whatsoever as he had tears form

"Get up!" Tanu said grabbing Hidan's shirt's collar pulling him to his feet and evilly grinned at the blood running down Hidan's mouth

"Aww did I hit you to hard? I didn't mean it" Tanu said as he and his friends started punching and kicking him

"Pl-please stop!" Hidan begged, feeling weak at the knees from pain.

"You know what I do when you yell at me and tell me what to do" Tanu said with an evil smile and Hidan had wide eyes

"N-no!"

"Massive Punching Jutsu!" Tanu said performing a jutsu that made his punches twice or three times stronger than his average punch. Tanu started punching the crap out of Hidan, making Hidan have tears run down his face and whine and groan from the intensive pain.

"HEY! LEVE HIM ALONE!" someone yelled and as the bullies and Hidan looked to the side to see one of their classmates

"What are you going to do to stop us?"

"Wind cyclone no-jutsu!" that person said extending his hands out and a wind cyclone tornado formed and blew the bullies away. That person then ran over to Hidan, who had slid to the ground and had blood dripping down his mouth, gripping his stomach in pain

"Are you ok Hidan?" he asked in concern and rubbed the blood from his mouth and Hidan looked up and him with a weak look as if he'll lose consciousness

"Wh-why do y-you always pr-protect…me…K-Kotesu?" Hidan asked before fainting.

Hidan woke up to see that he was somewhere else, but it was too blurry to tell. He grabbed his glasses and sighed realizing he was now in his room. Hidan hissed at the pain as he sat up on his bed and rubbed his left cheek and stomach noticing the bandaging that was wrapped around them.

Before anything else Kotesu walked in to check on Hidan and was surprised to see him awake

"Hidan, you're awake, how you feel?" Kotesu asked and Hidan shrugged

"Like crap" Hidan said and sighed "how long this time?" he asked in experience from this happening quite a number of times

"Uhm… I'll say about an hour…two hours top" Kotesu said and Hidan looked down

"…Oh"

"…Now Hidan" Kotesu said sitting next to him on the bed "No need to worry ok? Don't beat yourself up"

"But…I'm weak Kotesu. Even when we graduate from the academy, I'll just be a liability to the village" Hidan mumbled and Kotesu had wide eyes but narrowed them and put a hand on Hidan's shoulder

"No you're not"

"Yeah I am, I get bullied all the time, pain is one of the tolerances of this village and I don't have any. On top of that I have no abilities in any of the three jutsu" Hidan said

"Hidan, that may be slightly true, but you're smart. That is an important aspect to fighting as a ninja. People need someone smart on their teams to see through enemy traps and make plans to defeat the enemy" Kotesu said and Hidan sighed and shook his head.

"Not if that person is weak. All I'll ever be is a liability, making the team waist there energy protecting me than to defeat the enemy" Hidan said and had tears form and Kotesu had wide eyes

"…Hidan"

"Pl-please… you don't want to associate yourself with me anymore. So just leave" Hidan said wiping a few tears

"But Hidan" Kotesu said placing his hand on Hidan's cheek but was gently pushed away

"Leave" Hidan said and Kotesu looked at him sad and understood and nodded

"…O-ok, I'll leave you to some time alone, but Hidan remember this. I am your friend" Kotesu said leaving and Hidan sighed and shook his head

"No, no one is…no one can be. I'll get them killed" Hidan mumbled and around 30 minutes heard his parents go into their room, which is right next to his. Hidan never told them that the wall between his and their room was so thin that he could hear everything because he just ignores it with studying and other things like that. But this time he couldn't

"_What are you going to do?" _

'About me probably' Hidan thought and sighed

"_We have to kick him out of the village if he doesn't make it past the graduation exam"_

Hidan had tears form knowing it was his dad, the leader of the village

"_But hunny is there any other way? He is your son, our son"_

"_I know but this is the best for the village, he'll drag us all down to nothing if he doesn't prove himself in the graduation ceremony"_

"_But you know there is no way he can pass the graduation"_

"_That's why as the leader of this village I will do what's best for it; this village comes first"_

Hidan glared to the side with tears, not bothering to wipe them away and locked his door and looked at the time on an alarm clock

**7:30pm**

Hidan then fell on his bed, hard.

'…Kick me out? I…Everyone knows I have no chance in fighting against anyone' Hidan thought and glared at the ceiling

'I want to CHANGE! PLEASE!...Please someone help… I want to become stronger… no matter what the cost' Hidan said taking his glasses off to fall asleep and soon began stirring in his sleep having a dream

It was very dark, pitch black almost and Hidan was walking blindly through the blackness having no clue what the hell the place is or why he was there.

Hidan froze hearing a small chuckle

"Wh-who is there?" Hidan asked

"**In front of you Hidan"**

Hidan looked in front of him and saw a black being, like it was hiding in the shadow

"Wh-who are you? And ho-how do you know my name?" Hidan asked a little afraid and mentally hit him from being afraid… no wonder why no one wanted him in the village

"**No need to be afraid. I am Jashin and I'm a god"**

"A-a god?" Hidan asked more afraid now that there was a god in front of him

"**Yes. I'm not here to hurt you. You called for help at any cost to change, is that true"**

Hidan looked at him shocked as a god actually herd his plea to get strong

"Y-yes s-sir" Hidan said

"**Just call me Jashin"** Jashin said and Hidan nodded not wanting to piss of a god that could have the power to kill anything… that's gods' power levels right?

"Ok Jashin"

"**Well I came here for a reason. If you really want to change will you be willing to convert to Jashinism?"** Jashin said and Hidan was smart enough to know that it means the religion of Jashin

"What's the catch?" Hidan asked knowing that there will always be a catch and Jashin chuckled

"**No catch. You become immortal, have immunity to pain to an extent where it feels good; you'll have more strength and—"** Jashin said getting cut off by Hidan

"Ok I'll convert"

"**You didn't let me finish. To remain immortal you need to do a human sacrifice a day; three days in prior of converting" **Jashin said** "Now if you don't want to convert because of that its fine"** Jashin said and had a shocked look to see Hidan have his hand sticking towards him

"When I put my mind to something I go all the way. Please convert me" Hidan said and Jashin smirked

"**Very well"** Jashin said shaking Hidan's hand and at the same time giving him a necklace with a circle and upside down triangle and a piece of paper

"**This is the necklace that has my symbol, every one of my followers wears it. And this is directions to a place where you'll chose your weapon, or the weapon chooses you"** Jashin said confusing Hidan slightly

"Ok?" Hidan said putting the necklace around his neck

"**I'll tell you more when you get there"** Jashin said and disappeared

"Thanks Jashin-Sama" Hidan said and jolted up from bed and put a hand to his head

"What a weird dream" he said and froze feeling something on his neck so he put his glasses on and looked what was there. Hidan had wide eyes as it looks the same as the necklace that Jashin gave him in his dream, or non-dream

"It was a dream right?" Hidan asked and looked to a piece of paper in his hands that had directions on them and Hidan smirked

"One way to find out" Hidan said and grabbed his light jacket and walked out of the room and to the front door, getting stopped by his mom

"What are you doing Hidan?"

"Going out mom" Hidan said leaving in a hurry

"Wait its past 10!" she yelled after him, but he was too far gone.

"Hmm… go to Drive Street, make a left turn, first right, go down to the intersection of Condo Street and Brine Drive. Only the people who want to convert and have the necklace are able to see the symbol of Jashinism. Walk to it and place your symbol on it and it'll open a door. Go in" Hidan read "Sounds easy enough"

Hidan followed the directions fast so people wouldn't see him and went into the opening and heard only a voice

"**You came"**

"Of course, where are you?"

"**I'm not here, I'm communicating telepathically"**

"So what am I doing again?"

"**One of these 5 weapons will choose you"**

"How?"

"**Whichever one chooses you will lock and combine with your aura"**

"Hmm…ok" Hidan said started walking to the weapons

"**Be true or a weapon that isn't meant for you will not work or kill you"**

Hidan gulped and nodded stopping in front of the weapons and looked at the choices

1: A HUGE axe – 2 or 3 times as big as Hidan is

2: A 3-bladed scythe – red pole red blades and rope at the end

3: A Jashin crested sword – a regular sword with Jashin's symbol on it

4: A Jashin crested Kunai – Huge as the sword and has a symbol like the sword

5: A lightning blade sword – kinda like Kuwabara's from Yu Yu Hakusho, but the blade is red not yellow.

Hidan let his emotions go and shut his eyes and seconds later the scythe started to shake and moved to Hidan, but before he grabbed it Jashin appeared

"**Were you pure?"** Jashin asked

"Y-yes Jashin"

"**Hmm, I'll test it"** Jashin said and felt the aura of Hidan and found out the scythe had connected with him

"**Hmm, looks like you're right… This is confusing. This weapon never chose anyone for centuries. This means you have potential kid"**

"Really?"

"**Yes. This weapon is for the will and it seems you have more will than you think you do. Well go ahead and grab the weapon"**

Hidan nodded and grabbed the weapon and had wide eyes as he felt all the information about Jashinism enter his mind and the power and immortality fill inside his body; the bandages disappeared from his previous wounds and that he couldn't see. Hidan then took his glasses off to see he had perfect vision and chuckled deeply

"**Nice going kid. Oh by the way the you back then is gone, you have a different personality now and way stronger"**

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan said grinning and Jashin chuckled

"**Good luck to you, and don't forget to not do any sacrifices for three days, it is important"**

"Got it Jashin-Sama" Hidan said and walked out into the street and sighed with an evil look

"Time to get some new fucking clothes" Hidan said and walked to a 24 hour gothic black emo store and bought a pair of baggy black pants with chains on it and a black shirt with a black baggy jacket and put them on.

"Ok mom will be fucking worried if I stay out too much fucking later" Hidan said and became to walk home.

As He turned the corner of the street to his house he had wide eyes as there were 5 cop cars and shook his head before entering the house

"Mom I'm home!"

From the kitchen Hidan's mom ran out and hugged Hidan

"Hidan I was so worries. Where were you?"

"Out. Gone for 30 minutes? And you called the cops? Jashin" Hidan said going upstairs to his room and placed the scythe next to the wall. Hidan had wide eyes as he realized something

"How the fuck did she NOT see her son bring a huge fucking weapon in the fucking house?" Hidan asked and shrugged and fell asleep on the bed. In the morning Hidan put his newly bought clothes on and went down stairs, leaving his weapon in his room. Before Hidan got to the door…

"Honey you want some breakfast?" Hidan's mother asked and Hidan smiled and shook his head

"No. I'm late to school as it is" Hidan said leaving. He knew his attitude changed, but to this extent? Hidan never missed breakfast since it is the most important meal of the day. Hidan began laughing hard at that before running into Kotesu

"What's so funny Hidan? And no bandages or glasses?" Kotesu asked and Hidan looked to him with a smile.

"Nothing really, and this? My wounds healed and my eyesight hasn't been better" he said grinning knowing he'll love being a Jashinist

"Ok let's get to class" Kotesu said and Hidan nodded

In skills class Hidan sat in front of Kotesu and Tanu sat on the other end of the classroom.

"Ok class now what do you do if an enemy has taken you hostage and tied you up?" the teacher asked and Kotesu looked to Hidan knowing he knows it. No one answered

"Hidan?" the teacher asked and Hidan grinned

"How the hell should I know?" Hidan asked and grinned as he knew his knowledge went down the toilet when he converted. Everyone froze when seeing Hidan didn't answer

"But you got it last time" the teacher said and Hidan grinned and brought a leg up to his chest and put his head arm on it

"I. Don't. Know. It"

"…O-Oh… Uh Tanu then?" she asked turning to Tanu and Tanu blinked

"Use escape Jutsu and either fight back or escape" Tanu said and the teacher smiled and nodded

"Good, now…." Her voice trailed off as Hidan wasn't paying attention

"Hey Hidan"

Hidan turned around to see Kotesu was whispering to him

"Hmm?"

"What's with you?"

"Hmm?" Hidan asked confusedly

"You're starting to act like Tanu and his friends" Kotesu said with concern

"Hmm, no I'm not" Hidan said turning around and Kotesu sighed

"Yes you are and you know it"

"I meant I'm not acting" Hidan said and this shocked Kotesu

"What but Hidan—"

"I've changed Kotesu" Hidan said turning slightly and gave him a small smile and turned around to pretend to listen to the lesson. Kotesu had wide eyes at what Hidan said, but he let it go.

Near the end of class, as everyone was packing up their supplies.

"Ok class, remember no fighting until tomorrow, since it is the graduation fight ceremony" the teacher said and then listed off the people who are fighting against each other. Tanu and Hidan will face against each other the last fight. After that the teacher left and Tanu started laughing hard

"Yeah… I bet everyone will graduate except Hidan" Tanu said and his friends started laughing along with him. Kotesu glared at him and was about to say something when Hidan was chuckling evilly

"You'll lose that bet Tanu" Hidan said and Tanu stopped laughing and looked to Hidan shocked

"What was that?" he asked and Hidan looked to him with a calm cool look

"I'm not repeating to a weakling like you" Hidan said getting up and started walking to the door and everyone gasped

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Tanu yelled and got up and was about to lunge at Hidan when his friends held him back

"No Tanu, you can't fight him now!"

"Yeah you'll be in trouble!"

"Wait until the fight tomorrow!"

Tanu calmed down and nodded

"Yeah you're right, I'm not wasting any strength on that weakling" Tanu said and Hidan smirked at the door and grinned

"You are so weak Tanu, scared of getting in trouble you poor thing" Hidan said in a pouty tone of voice that was teasing and left and Kotesu ran after him

"Hidan! Stop!" Kotesu said and Hidan stopped and turned around

"What?"

"Why did you do that!"

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked

"The whole Tanu thing! He will not hold back during your fight!" Kotesu said and Hidan smirked

"Well that is good" Hidan said and turned around

"Wait… what's with you?" Kotesu asked confused and Hidan smiled

"I told you I changed Kotesu. I'm nothing like the weakling you always had to protect back then" Hidan said walking away leaving Kotesu there shocked.

Hidan went through the whole school day without anyone picking on him and when he was about to leave, Tanu stopped him

"You're so lucky that we can't beat you up today" Tanu said and Hidan pushed Tanu's hand off of his shoulder.

"I think you got that backwards" Hidan said leaving, leaving a very pissed-off bully

Hidan sighed as he was walking though the village's main part of town with stores. He really never done this after school since he always gotten beaten up by Tanu and or gone straight home.

Hidan grunted at how lame his old life was and smiled seeing now that he can control his life and have more freedom

"Being a Jashinist rocks" Hidan mumbled and hung around for an hour before going home

"Hidan where were you?" his mother asked and Hidan shrugged

"Town, no cops this time?" Hidan asked and his mother glared at him

"I was worried about you!" she said and Hidan glanced at her with a bored look

"Yeah?" he asked and she froze

"What's your problem?" she asked and Hidan shrugged, glaring to the side as his father came over to them.

"Honey don't worry, he's probably just stressed out about the graduation fight match" Hidan's father said and Hidan glared

"Yeah that's it. Why did you put me against Tanu anyways?" Hidan asked curious

"Well…"

"I get it" Hidan said rolling his eyes glaring at his father "You don't want me to graduate do you? Do you think I give a damn that you want to kick me out of this fucking village if I don't pass that damn graduation exam, huh!" Hidan yelled taking his father by surprise. Hidan, with no emotion, walked into his room locking the door.

"Fuck this. I'll prove I've changed for the better"

The next day, the soon to be graduates are in a place that kinda looks like the place in Naruto (Where they had the preliminary round fight for the Chunin selections). Friends and families and the people not fighting are in the safe area, watching the fights. Hidan was sitting next to Kotesu, watching the fights in excitement; excitement for his fight with Tanu.

Hidan's and Tanu's fight was listed as the last fight. So with the whole school their fight was #100. Hidan bit his lip as the 29th battle had ended. Kotesu looked at him confused

"What's wrong Hidan? Nervous of your battle? You should be after what you said to Tanu yesterday" Kotesu said

"Heh. That isn't it. This is so damn boring waiting. I want to fight Tanu" Hidan said and Kotesu shook his head

"You know Hidan your attitude might've changed but did your strength? You can't—" Kotesu said and stopped when looking at Hidan

"You'll just have to see for yourself when it's my fight Kotesu" Hidan said

"…How could you change so much in so little time then?"

"Let's say that something amazing happened that I will never regret" Hidan said and looked down at the battle arena and sighed

"It's your turn Kotesu" Hidan said calmly and Kotesu looked down

"What really? Wow that was fast" Kotesu said as his fight was #38 and jumped down to do his match.

Around an hour later, Hidan walked to the middle of the arena and so did Tanu. It was now their battle.

"Ready to get beat?" Tanu asked

"Ha, you took the words right out of my mouth" Hidan said and Tanu growled

"START"

"You'll pay for yesterday" Tanu said and noticed that Hidan was standing perfectly still and Tanu laughed

"Heh, you too scared to move?" Tanu asked and Hidan chuckled evilly

"Hell no. I'm just waiting until you move. It would be polite to let you get in one move before you get beaten" Hidan said and Tanu growled and started running towards him

"YOU! I'm going to make you eat those words!" Tanu said and started throwing punches at Hidan. But Hidan had dodged every one of them. Before Tanu could think Hidan punched him in the gut hard, sending him back. Tanu shook in pain and knelt down coughing. Everyone was shocked at Hidan, who used to be weak. Hidan smirked

"How do you like the new me?" Hidan asked and Tanu growled and got up and punched Hidan in the face as hard as he could, sending him back slightly

Hidan blinked wiping his lip to see blood and smirked

"So he didn't lie" Hidan mumbled as the punch's pain felt good.

"What?" Tanu asked shocked "how?"

Hidan looked to him grinning

"I'm not nothing like the weakling I was before you idiot. You're punch felt like nothing" Hidan said and Tanu growled and they kept battling until the ref called it to say both of them had graduated and gave them headbands

Hidan put his around his neck as Tanu angrily put his on his head. Hidan looked to Tanu to see him angry

"Tanu no need to get angry. You would've just lost"

"THAT'S IT!" Tanu said running towards him

"HIDAN WATCH OUT!" Kotesu yelled but was too late as Tanu had pierced Hidan in the heart with a kunai

"Hidan…" Kotesu mumbled having tears form

There was a blank look on Hidan's face and Tanu laughed

"That'll teach you!"

"…Teach me what?"

Everyone in the whole room froze looking at Hidan in fear. Hidan had an evil smile on his face and began laughing

'Guess he didn't lie about that either' Hidan thought as he pulled the kunai out of his chest glancing at the blood dripping from it and wiped the blood from his mouth and looked to Kotesu, who was shocked.

"I told you I've changed Kotesu" Hidan said and looked to the kunai again and licked the blood off of it.

"How AREN'T you DEAD!" Tanu asked jumping back ten feet and Hidan glanced at him with a smirk

"I'm immortal now. I've asked for power and it happened" Hidan said and Tanu glared in fear

"Then how did that not hurt! You used to be intolerant to pain!" Tanu yelled and Hidan glared at him

"Shut the fuck up! You're giving me a headache. I changed; the power came with immorality and tolerance to pain. This feels so fucking good" Hidan said placing his free hand to his chest and grinned and laughed evilly "Must make me a masochist or something, doesn't it?"

"Y-You FREAK!" Tanu yelled and Hidan glanced at him and an idea came to mind

"Hmm" Hidan said and started walking over to Tanu who was so scared he couldn't move.

"Now who is the afraid looser?" Hidan asked and chuckled and Tanu's attempt to glare

"Sh-Shut up!"

Hidan smiled and sliced Tanu's cheek with the kunai

"Now since you tried to kill me this is going to be your punishment" Hidan said jumping back licking the blood off the weapon and sliced his arm. The blood dripped to the ground and Hidan made the Jashinist's symbol with his foot. Hidan stood on it and turned into the grim-reaper form, scaring everyone

"What the fuck!" Tanu yelled and Hidan grinned

"This is where you die!" Hidan said and sliced the side of his abdomen and Tanu froze and screamed as he was experiencing the same thing. Tanu knelt down grapping his side in pain.

"Hmmm, not so useless as before, eh Tanu?" Hidan asked and Tanu started panting and glared at Hidan with blood running from the cracks of his fingers from his wound and his mouth.

"F-fuck you!"

"Hmm… well for that it ends now!" Hidan said holding the knife to his neck

"Hidan stop!"

Hidan froze to see Kotesu saying it, but something else was there

'**Hidan stop!'**

'J-Jashin?'

'**Yes. Do you remember what I said about no sacrifices for 3 days!'**

Hidan froze 'Sh-shit, I forgot…A-am I in trouble?'

'**It was for your protection. None of my followers can handle sacrificing right after** **converting'**

'Oh…so not in trouble?'

'**No'**

"Thank you and I'll follow your rules" Hidan said out loud and Tanu glared

"What? Who were you talking to?" Tanu asked and Hidan glared

"If you must fucking know, I was talking to my god, Jashin" Hidan said and transformed back to normal and heard his dad, the leader, talk to his mom

"_He tried to kill one of our best students, he'll be put in jail for life"_ his dad said

Hidan smiled 'Tanu's going to jail?'

"_But he is your son!"_his mom said

Hidan froze as the word 'son' played like an echo in his head. Hidan growled and threw the kunai towards his dad, missing him by an inch. Everyone gasped hard and Hidan's dad had wide eyes looking at his son's glaring eyes; the eyes that are filled with hate, anger, lust for kill, and some other unknown emotion.

"Like the FUCK you will!" Hidan said and took out a kunai and sliced his headband horizontally knowing he'll be a rogue ninja now. 5 minutes after graduation… that has to be a new record. Hidan bolted out of the room towards his house. Hidan glanced back to see everyone chasing after him.

Hidan smirked and jumped through the window of his room and grabbed his scythe and jumped out of the window into the street. He saw everyone freeze in fear of the immortal having a huge weapon

"Scared of a silly weapon? Jashin damn! I'm glad I'm not a ninja here anymore! If you fuckheads follow me of even think about it you fucking die, got it!" Hidan yelled and ran out of the gates of the village and ran into the forest closest to him. Far enough into the forest Hidan stopped and sighed in anticipation for the last day of his three days to be up so he could start killing people.

Hidan sighed again and started walking, having no clue where he was going but didn't care.

The day had passed and Hidan laughed hard as he got up from lying down on the ground and got ready to kill some people

"W-wait…no please! A man begged as Hidan was about to plunge the scythe in his chest

"Too late" Hidan said and finished the sacrifice

"Ahh…feels so damn fucking good!" Hidan said lying down on the symbol of Jashin

"Time to raise a little hell" Hidan said grinning evilly


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way Hidan Became a Part of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 2**

Years had passed and Hidan, 21 now, had been known around a few small villages, but it was enough to get the attention of a certain orange-haired leader of a certain evil organization.

Hidan was walking through the woods near a small town that he had killed everyone from it. Hidan stopped walking when he heard a sound and turned around

"What was that?" Hidan asked as he saw nothing and turned around and jumped slightly at seeing a black-white person with green leaf things on the sides of his head looking like a Venus fly-trap.

"The fuck are you!" Hidan yelled

"Now no need to yell, **yeah you asshole!** I said no need to yell" this person said and Hidan was shocked

"The fuck?"

"_Split personality"_ Zetsu said shrugging

"What the fuck ever, leave me the fuck alone or I will sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama!" Hidan yelled reaching for his weapon

"**Yeah well we need to speak to you"** Zetsu said and Hidan sighed lowering his hand

"What the fuck is it?"

"Well, I'm a messenger for my boss, Pein" Zetsu said **"Yeah he wants you to be a part of our organization the Akatsuki" **

"Akatsuki? Like the one I never fucking heard of!" Hidan yelled and Zetsu sighed as he was getting a headache

"…You never heard of the Akatsuki?** Damn for being a big commotion you don't know much, do you?"** Zetsu said and Hidan growled

"WHAT!"

"He didn't mean it, so you take the offer?" Zetsu asked and Hidan shook his head

"HELL NO"

"Well too bad, you can't say no" Zetsu said and Hidan glared

"Then why the fuck did you fucking ask!" Hidan yelled and Zetsu's black side hit Hidan hard on the head knocking him out

"Why did you do that?** He wouldn't shut up and this is easier…** I guess you're right, but he'll be worse when he wakes up, **then I'll knock him out again"** Zetsu said and sighed picking Hidan's body up and headed to the base.

Hidan woke up and groaned, rubbing his sore head

"Damn that blow hurt a little" Hidan said and rethought of joining and rubbed his head more

'If someone like that was strong enough to hurt me, I want to see who the rest of the members are going to be like' Hidan thought and sighed glancing at the door to see it opening

"So you're awake un"

Hidan just continued to stare at the blonde coming in, who looks like a girl, and then glared.

"What do you fucking want?" Hidan asked rudely and the blonde sighed

"No need to be rude, I just wanted to see how you're doing un" he said and Hidan rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah"

"…Hey!"

"Don't you go around and fucking yell at me you chick!" Hidan yelled

"CHICK! That's it un!" Deidara yelled about to make a bomb

"Deidara!"

Deidara froze in fear as a redhead came in the room

"Y-yes un?" Deidara asked in a small voice to see Sasori glare at him

"I'm saying this once. Pein doesn't want you to blow the new members up, even if they are assholes" Sasori said in calmness.

"I'm still here" Hidan said but was ignored

"He's immortal though un!" Deidara yelled in defense and Sasori sighed

"Even so, Pein will be mad, you want him mad, you brat?" Sasori asked and Deidara shook his head furiously

"N-no un"

"Get in our room now"

"Y-Yes Danna" Deidara said and ran out of the room to his and Sasori's shared room and Sasori sighed and looked to Hidan

"Sorry about that. Deidara was the new member until you came, so he's still learning" Sasori said

"Came? I was fucking force to!" Hidan yelled and Sasori sighed

"Well you'll fit in… eventually. I'm Sasori" Sasori said holding his hand out and Hidan glared and slapped it away and was about to attack him. Sasori was prepared for this reaction from Hidan so he calmly let his chakra strings attack and tied Hidan's arms to his body

"What the Fuck!" Hidan yelled and tried to break free but couldn't

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm the best Ninja puppeteer from Sunakagature" Sasori said and Hidan glared even more and was going to attack the strings with his weapon when Sasori let out his cord from his abdomen and yanked the weapon away from his hands

"I'm also a human puppet" Sasori said and looked at his blood stained scythe and sighed

"You won't be getting this back for a while" Sasori commented with a blank look and Hidan growled

"You fucking asshole!"

"Ignoring that, now come with me" Sasori said calmly, pulling Hidan out of the room with his chakra strings. Hidan was struggling to get free

"My chakra strings are nearly impossible to be destroyed, so all you are doing is wasting your energy" Sasori said

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled "Mmph!"

Sasori had put some chakra strings in his mouth as a temporary gag and Hidan kept struggling making Sasori sigh

"…I feel sorry for Kakuzu, having to deal with this" Sasori mumbled

"Mmmph! PHT! Mmph!" Hidan yelled

'God Kakuzu's last partner was ten times as better and he was pretty bad; too bad for Kakuzu that he cant kill this one' Sasori thought and knocked on the door he had arrived to

"Pein it's me, I brought the new member!" Sasori said louder than normal since Hidan was being loud and trying to talk

"Come in then"

Sasori came in and pulled Hidan in and Pein glared at Sasori

"Tell me why you tied him up with your chakra Sasori" Pein ordered

"Zetsu was right, this way is the easiest to bring him here" Sasori said calmly letting his hold on Hidan go and walked out of the room

"He's yours to deal with now" Sasori said closing the door

"So you're Hidan…heard a lot about you" Pein said and Hidan growled

"What the fuck ever! Like I fucking care!" Hidan yelled and Pein sighed

"Well you should. You caught my attention and that means you have unbelievable abilities and that's good. So good, I want you to be a member" Pein said and Hidan glared

"No fucking way!"

"You will be a member if I have to force you. You'll get a partner and everything!" Pein said

"Like the fuck you will! And if you do I'll fucking kill anyone you assign as my partner!" Hidan yelled and Pein sighed

"That's why I've chosen Kakuzu" Pein said and called in Kakuzu

"Yes Pein?" Kakuzu asked

"Here is your partner, Hidan" Pein said and Hidan and Kakuzu glared at each other

"No fucking way!" they yelled in unison

"Yeah Kakuzu, this one you can't kill" Pein said and Kakuzu glared at the ground

"Damn you Pein!" Kakuzu yelled

"Hey doesn't mean I can't" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at him

"You try to kill me and your dead!" Kakuzu said and they glared at each other

"I'm immortal you fucking Heathen!"

"Then I'll find a way to kill your ass!"

"I'll like to see you fucking try!"

Pein sighed as the two were already fighting

'What a great new start' Pein thought, "Kakuzu stop fighting with Hidan and show him to the room you're sharing with him!" Pein yelled over Hidan and Kakuzu's voices and Kakuzu grumbled and reluctantly showed Hidan the room they will be sharing and be his lifetime partner he could never kill.

This was the story of how Hidan had become a member of the Akatsuki and became partnered with Kakuzu.

Owari~

**This might be the end but I am coming up with a sequel~**


End file.
